


And the bomb keeps ticking...

by TheRatLover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Symrat - Fandom, junkmetra - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Multi, little moments, maybe multiple, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatLover/pseuds/TheRatLover
Summary: As the battles continue in overwatch, the unusual Junkrat always has Symmetra’s back, as she has his. But as the bombs get thrown and as the shields are given, a stray bullet finds its way to a body...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no rights over the characters, they belong to their proper owners. I do claim rights on this story, and the story only. Unless I say OC, then I claim rights to that too. Otherwise, Thank you!

Little concepts that work with these two! Comment any situations that would seem good with these couple and I’ll try to write a good story. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. The Power Couple

The relationship between the two was difficult but worked. Junkrat being the loud and crazy one and Symmetra being the calm and smart one. They fit like puzzle pieces, complementing each other of their faults. It did start off rough, not fitting or seeing the best of each other, arguing always about what to do and not to do.

But as the time passed, both began to see each other differently. Junkrat always came to Symmetra’s rescue (which Junkrat just loved doing and Symmetra was only thankful for). They both learned of their love in spicy food. And Symmetra would always give Junkrat a good flank with her teleporters. They grew to fit, piece by piece, hand in hand. 

They soon started hanging out, the most unlikely set of friends. Many would hear the madman’s walk and his rambling, finding the Vishkar women right in front of him. And the thing that caught everyone off is that Symmetra didn’t seem any bit bothered by Junkrat talking. Some even dared to say she was into what he was talking about. 

Sometimes, some would see Symmetra trying to hold her laughter, but unsuccessfully, while Junkrat told a joke or funny story about the wasteland. Like when Junkrat was trying to reenact an event but ended up crashing into Reinhardt and his food. Or when Junkrat was teasing McCree only to receive a gun perfectly thrown at his guts. Or same with the time how Junkrat became fascinated with the spicy curry Symmetra made even though it “burned his tongue straight to his balls”.

When times became tough, they both had each other’s back, helping out anyway they could. If Junkrat had came from a mission injured, Symmetra was always there to help him heal it and keep an eye on the ever-so-crazy Junkrat. If Symmetra got hurt, Junkrat would go up to “ol’ Angel Wings” and ask what he could do to help her.

After one and a half years of Junkrat’s arrival, Symmetra and Junkrat would be seen together at almost any given moment. Even Junkrat’s obsession with bombs wouldn’t push her away, only caused her to roll her eyes. Soon after, they were hand in hand, a full fledge couple. The members of Overwatch saw Symmetra open up and grow closer to Junkrat. 

Through the missions, they worked amazingly well. When they worked together, they were like a two man team. Junkrat on offense while Symmetra on defense was perfect synchronization. Every time Junkrat saved Symmetra or vice versa, they would share a glance as well as a small chuckle before continuing on the battle. Their lives were short and they just were in harmony. 

Around the time of this particular  mission, Junkrat, Symmetra and Lúcio were to go and escort a rich and powerful man. It had seemed easy enough and Lena had decided to stick around the area for some touring. Junkrat took position next to the man, being his personal body guard, in his ordinary clothes but haunting grenade launcher. Symmetra and Lúcio were on the side, placing defenses and being alert if anything goes wrong. The mission seemed a bit too easy as half the night passed, all the other company’s diplomats when all hell broke loose. 

A bomb exploded above the VIP and many of talon’s men rappelled in under the surrounding fire of Widowmaker. Lúcio and Symmetra quickly went to work, building defenses for the VIP to get to as well as healing all those who needed to be healed. They called for Lena which responded and was coming as soon as possible.  

As Symmetra looked out towards the ongoing explosions and gunfire, she caught the eyes of Junkrat ducking beneath a table. His arms and body were all full of soot and scratches, decorating him as if he never left the wasteland. The other guards next to him were getting shot, their numbers decreasing by the second. Junkrat had a crazy infernal look in his eyes as his muscles reached for his RIP-Tire. Symmetra only had time to yell “GET DO-“ before the loud bang went off, destroying the structure of the building. 

The air filled with debris and dust, making it really difficult to see. Symmetra couldn’t hear anything outside of her body, hearing only her heart pounding from both the crazy action as well as the explosion. She gave a quick worried glance to Lúcio, who had given her a small nod before she took off, yelling for Junkrat. The gunfire had resumed and Symmetra’s hearing had slowly returned, hear several grunts and yells. She followed the grunts until she found a bleeding Junkrat sitting on the floor, trying to push a structural beam off his robotic leg. She quickly went to help him while Junkrat watched her back. After a good minute, Symmetra was able to maneuver the beam off his leg, Junkrat regaining movement. But as he stood up, he realized his whole prosthetic had been smashed, wrecking it to the core. He snapped off the leg and threw it away, using Symmetra as support. Junkrat and Symmetra shared a quick moment where they were in each other’s arms, giving thanks that each other were okay.

As the pair was heading back to Lúcio, the firing ceased. The only sounds were footsteps and rolling stone. The pair crouched, caution of the current switch. They moved little by little, when suddenly, a bullet torn Junkrat’s ear, totally demolishing his ear as well a bit off his head. He yelled and screamed to the floor, bleed slowly profusely out of his wound. Symmetra had put up a stronger shield above them and went to tend to Junkrat as much as possible. They need to make it to Lúcio fast or else Junkrat would lose too much blood. Symmetra ended up dragging Junkrat as he started becoming delusional, claiming his vision was growing dark. 

The pair was so close to Lúcio when Symmetra got pushed out of the way, right on to Lúcio. She felt the familiar pang in her heart as she heard the loud gunshot, only furthering her heart drop as she turned around and saw Junkrat get pierce through the chest with a bullet, falling to the ground. Symmetra stayed near the ground and pulled Junkrat by his straps, eventually turning him upright. He was no doubt, dying. His ear was cleanly shot off. A metal bar sticking out of his stomach. Scratches all over his body. And the gun shot through his chest. Symmetra felt tears rolling down her eyes as the background faded on her deaf ears. Only after Lúcio shook her did she realize Lena had arrived with the aircraft. Lena had brought some back up, as well as Mercy. Symmetra quickly brought Junkrat to the med bay, screaming for Mercy. Mercy flew by, trying to sort everything out when she saw the fear in Symmetra’s eyes and Junkrat lying bloodied and not moving. Mercy couldn’t do all the work there so they had to fly back to base.

On the way back, Symmetra was so shaken and broken, she had been crying the whole time, even without her actually noticing. When they got back to base, Symmetra tried to stay with Junkrat but Mercy told her to clean up and take a breather. She knew it was best so Symmetra did that. She went to get food (even though she didn’t eat the majority of it, just picked at it) and took a shower (which was haunting her because of all the blood). As she exited from her room, the common room had grown grim. News travelled around that Junkrat had suffered major injuries, not knowing his current state. D.va had came up to Symmetra, giving her a strong hug, which Symmetra gladly received. Symmetra didn’t want to keep walking around so she ended up looping back to her room. 

As she laid down in her room, she sat nervously waiting for the outcome. She tossed and turned, missing his warmth and laughter, his burnt smell, as well as his love. She couldn’t sit still so she opted to sitting up on the edge of his side of her bed. She then noticed a small bomb on the dresser besides the bed.  _I told him no explosives near the bed..._ She held it in the light, examining the small bomb, revealing a small red button with the words “Push Me!” She thought it was weird that he didn’t cover it in his usual smiley face.

She grew curious, forgetting for just a second about the worrisome state she was in. As she pressed the red button, the small thing opened to the words “Would you marry me? :)” with a ring in the middle. She sat there in shock, her heart increasing, her feelings exploding with hurt as she started screaming into her bed, crying once more. She only stopped after she heard Mercy knocked on her door. 

Symmetra bolted from her spot, teary faced and puffy eyed, to open her door to the tall medic. 

“Junkrat received major injuries due to the organs that were hit. I was able to stop the bleeding but...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Comment if you would like an angst ending or happy ending please! Also, might continue off this storyline or just use this as a branch to other stories. 
> 
> Comment any situation you would like! I’m open to most of them! Also, would also appreciate any help, I’m sure I need many! Thank you!


	3. (Happy ending) And the bombs continue

“Junkrat lost his liver and spine, but thanks to modern technology, I was able to replace them. He will be able to live life as he was but with several benefits, like no back aches and drinking limit.” 

Mercy lightly chuckled at that, Symmetra staring at her in shock. 

Mercy continued talking about recovery and to make sure that Junkrat isn’t too reckless, but Symmetra had zoned out after she heard "live life". Symmetra felt her heart surge with new energy, with hope that her loved one was actually still alive. Her eyes didn't feel tired anymore, her body stopped moving for a moment. She didn't feel hungry anymore. All she saw was Junkrat, smiling and laughing while blowing a bomb up. 

Symmetra quickly thanked Mercy so much for saving Junkrat, to which Mercy was glad that a teammate didn't die. 

Symmetra ran to the med bay, standing in front of the door. She closed her eyes, ridding out all the horrible thoughts from her mind. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and knocked on the door. She heard an approving grunt and she opened the door. 

Junkrat was sitting up, many tubes were connected to him along with a breathing mask. He had a tube running through his stomach, coming from both sides. He also had half of his head to his ear taped up, as that was the long-gone ear. And he had a rack full of liquids coming into his arm, leaving him in a high but painless state for the meanwhile. He looked washed, and clean, showing off his luscious blond hair, perfectly pairing with his freckles and golden eyes. 

Junkrat's eyes shone with life as soon as he saw his visitor was Symmetra. He grunted to sit up but was immediately pushed down by Symmetra as she told him not to push himself.

Junkrat looked deep into Symmetra's eyes, seeing the former sadness and puffiness. He moved a stray strand of hair to behind her ear, shifting his hand to palm her cheek. Symmetra took in his embrace and grasped it as if it was his last moments.

"Love, darlin', I'm here. It ain't like I'm going anywhere. Y'know, those talon pissers damn nearly shot me down wit'out their spider. Thank god I got my good ol' RIP-Tire to blow them out of the sky! I can always trust her when all guns are down!" Junkrat chuckled, full of liveliness as if he never was shot. He displayed his trademark smile, which brought Symmetra back to the present, reminding her of how he got in this state. He did wince a little bit at the pain but continued to tell his "wonderful story". 

"You should've seen the look on their faces when-"

"Jamison Fawkes, don't you EVER pull a stunt like that on me!! ... I-I thought I had lost you..."

Symmetra grabbed more at his hand on her cheek as tears began cascading across her face onto the bed sheets. She had never felt that sense of sorrow in a long time, not since she had been alone before Vishkar. She slowly filled the hole in her heart with the warm touch of the bomber. She began remembering why she was attracted to this junker in the first place. 

His maniacal laugh. 

His constant warmth.

His crooked smile.

His burnt smell.

His poor jokes that made her laugh.

She had missed it all within a couple of hours but now, it was back in front of her, filling her void and revealing to her one last thing.

"Oh yeah... Jamison, I found your little gift by the way." 

She took out the little contraption that said "Open me!".

Jamison looked at it with a nervous look, shifting his eye sight away from it. 

"I-I planned to give it to you this mornin' love, I swear." He leaned back into his bed with a slightly terrified look, as if he could get any further away from his current distance from her. 

Symmetra leaned in closer to Junkrat's face, closing in and touching noses, looking deep in his eyes. 

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The Happy ending to this wonderful tale. I'm sorry if it seems weird, I was seriously contemplating about the format of this but wasn't sure. This is a bit weird of an ending in my opinion but this is my best shot at it so far.  
> So big thanks to you, the reader, for reading my story! I'm fairly new so any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thank you again!! Until next time...


	4. Angst ending: When the sun sets, so does his story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory. Nothing is needed to be said, other than character death warning.

“...his heart couldn’t take all the pressure. Half way through the surgery, his heart collapsed and stopped his air flow, causing him to suffocate and...” 

Mercy continued talking but it all faded as a blur. Symmetra can’t believe it. Just one moment away from marriage and it’s all taken away from her. It tore her to shreds. Her knees collapsed right in front of Mercy and started to cry waterfalls. It wasn’t a weeping cry, but more of a silent cry. Symmetra refused to believe he died. He was the mad bomber from the wasteland. The criminal of the country and of the world. The mercenary for hire. He was her love. 

She stayed on the floor, legs brought up to her face to cover her puffy eyes and tears staining her face. Her eyes were in total shock, no words processing through her mind, not her own, not Mercy’s. 

Mercy gave her whole talk, as professionally as she could, only to slightly cry, as the loss was a big one. The Junker has been a routine for almost all of overwatch. Junkrat has pulled many crazy stunts and was always so loud. He was so out-standing that he made an impact on everyone’s lives. But mainly, on his love, Symmetra.

Mercy was able to bring Symmetra back in her bed with the help of D.va, where now all 3 girls had tears streaming down their face. D.va was Junkrat’s best friend, not caring about his history or his past, only the present and his energetic actions. Mercy is a doctor, not discriminating against anyone’s background or crimes, making Junkrat a special case. But Symmetra, Junkrat had decided to stick to.

Symmetra had tried to calm herself, to keep herself from breaking down, but it only got worse when she saw the little mechanism with the ring.

Symmetra cried into her palms, thinking only one thought.

”Why did it have to be you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just little things I came up with! Not special but stirs my heart a little bit. Please comment any things I need help on! Thank you!


End file.
